As cameras and other monitoring devices become less expensive, these devices are proliferating. As these devices proliferate, “stations” or “hubs” monitor the status of these devices. For example, an operator may sit at a “camera station” to monitor a group of cameras. At times, however, clouds of fog may obscure or shroud an object in the field of view of a camera. As a result, the operator may not be able to discern the shrouded object.